Entre Hobbits
by Aldonza-Saitou-Hughes-Elric7
Summary: Una tertulia arruinada gracias a la distracción de Pippin. ¡Humor, cerveza y mucha comida!


¡HOLA A TODOS OTRA VEZ!

¿Hasta cuando aprenderé a subir como debe ser mis FF's? ¬¬ ¡Soy un caso perdido! -___-U. Tuve que borrar el que había publicado ayer en la noche, pero bueno…y ya van dos veces que me suceden estos menesteres…en fin, a lo que vamos entonces. XD

Es un relato relativamente (y válgame la redundancia XP) corto sobre una tontería que hizo para variar el despistado Peregrin Tûk (Pippin para los amigos XD). Y es que sinceramente sí que me hubiese gustado ver un compilado aparte que hubiese tratado de las aventuras de Merry y Pippin. Éstos dos son de lo más geniales y cómicos…¡simplemente me matan de risa!

**D I S C L A I M E R S:**

Los personajes mencionados en esta historia NO son de mi creación. Todos ellos fueron creados por J.R.R Tolkien, autor de la Pentalogía de "El Señor de los Anillos".

Y pues si querías ver yaoi…¡LAMENTO DECEPCIONARTE! Bueno, vaya que sí existe la posibilidad, pero en este caso, la verdad es que este par me es tan simpático que me es imposible casi visualizarlos en una situación un tanto candente. XP Además, amanecí de muy buen humor (cosa que pasa muy raras veces XDDD).

* * *

**ENTRE HOBBITS.**

Merry por fin había hecho lo que siempre había anhelado por mucho tiempo: cocinar champiñones silvestres por sí solo. Digamos que es un gran triunfo personal lo que ha logrado. Él, como todo buen Brandybuck, ostentoso pero a la vez afable invitó a sus primos Frodo, Pippin y claro, no olvida por nada al fiel jardinero de los Baggins, Sam Gamyi. Y por supuesto, esto ocurriría en su casa en Los Gamos.

Todo estaba ya en su punto, listo para la pequeña tertulia. Había acomodado ceremoniosamente la mesa con los mejores, claro, con un poco de ayuda de mamá Tûk…también ella lo ayudó a cocinar otras delicias como pastel de carne con especias, melocotones y fresas con crema, costillas de carnero en salsa agridulce y también ella había traído panes casi recién horneados desde Cricava.

El tiempo pasaba y nadie llegaba. Ya estaba por preocuparse cuando llegó Sam con un pequeño saco de frescas hortalizas. Pocos minutos después Frodo hizo acto de presencia con una barrica mediana pero ligera de cerveza.

-Ésta la dejó Bilbo cuando partió a Rivendel. Desconozco de qué año sea la fabricación, pero si la tenía guardada, es por algo. –mostraba la barrica con orgullo el hobbit mayor.

-Sí, amigo. Entonces, ¿qué esperamos? Vayamos ya a comer porque no aguanto las ganas de probar los hongos del campo que cociné. –resolló Meriadoc un tanto nervioso, pero feliz de su logro y de la compañía.

-¿No creen que olvidamos a alguien? –preguntó Sam un poco resignado al saber la obviedad de la respuesta.

-¡Pippin! –exclamó Merry. –Entonces tendremos que esperar un poco más.

Afortunadamente no tuvieron que aguardar mucho. Pero en cuando llamaron a la puerta, Frodo la abrió y vio con incredulidad, pero a punto de soltar una carcajada a un Peregrin con las ropas desgarradas, muy agitado y polvoriento por la tierra de los parajes del lugar.

-¿Qué es lo que traes, Pippin? –preguntó curioso Sam.

-¡Cielos! Pues _traía_…traía un pequeño ramo de flores para mi tía que recogí en el camino, pero…

-¿Y qué te pasó? –preguntó interrumpiendo y un poco asustado Merry.

-¡Nada de gravedad, primo! Lo importante es que estoy vivo, ¿no?

-Parece como si te hubieses peleado con uno de los perros bravos del viejo Maggot… -dijo Frodo comiendo un pedazo de pan.

-¡O con la novia! –gritó divertida desde lejos mamá Tûk.

-Señora Tük, ¡Pippin no tiene novia! Y si la tuviera, no quisiera estar en su pellejo…-terció Sam.

-¡Calla boca, gordito! Que ya me quisieras para un sábado en la noche.

-Sí claro, como sea. Pero no nos has dicho qué fue lo que te ocurrió.

-¡Ah, bueno! Iba aquí entrando a Cricava cuando de repente oí un ruido muy raro…era como…¿recuerdan cuando nos estuvieron persiguiendo los Jinetes Negros y que olfateaban nuestra presencia?

-¡Nomás de recordarlo se me ponen los nervios de punta! –dijo Merry con un poco de miedo. –Adelante.

-No, atrás de mí.

-Lo que Merry quiere decir es que continúes con tu historia –terció Frodo.

-Bueno, entonces volteé para atrás y para otros lados, pero no encontré nadita, pero por andar bobeando me tropecé y rodé por un rosal y quedé todo magullado.

-¡Eres una pobrecita víctima de la paranoia! –dijo Merry en tono sarcástico.

-¡No te rías, Merry! Tú hubieses hecho lo mismo y caerte por un rosal atestado de espinas infames. –aclaró Frodo mientras iba a la mesa y a sentarse. –Pues lo bueno es que Peregrin llegó y podemos comer ya.

Merry como buen anfitrión sirvió la comida, pero en cuanto a que llevaba el tazón en donde estaba listo para degustar el guisado de hongos, se oyó un ruido estridente y repentino, como si un caballo grande se hubiera caído en la mera puerta de la casa. Y violentamente Pippin se levantó de un zopetón…y como Merry pasó a su lado, el movimiento brusco de su primo hizo que éste se tambaleara y dejara caer el tazón en la cabeza de Sam.

Todos estaban estupefactos…

-¿Por qué siempre me tienen que pasar estas cosas? –dijo Sam con voz temblorosa y resignada nuevamente.

-¡No te apures, mi querido amigo! Agarraré los champiñones con mis manos, y pues a mí me contaron que la mugre del campo le da mejor sabor a la comida. –resolvió Pippin mientras recogía los pedazos caídos de comida.

Merry ya no supo qué hacer, si reír o llorar. Miró a Frodo con ojos de: "Estoy de acuerdo con Sam…a nosotros siempre nos pasan las peores cosas".

Por cierto, el ruido que asustó espontáneamente a Pip no era nada más que una rama muy gruesa y podrida del árbol junto al smial de los Brandybuck, y casualmente justo afuera y en la puerta se había derrumbado.

*FIN*


End file.
